


Re-birth

by tattooeddevil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Temporary Character Death, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for blackrabbit42 on LJ, for her prompt "sweet, blood, darkness".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Re-birth

His fangs slid deeper into his little brother’s skin. Sweet, rich blood trickled down his throat, immediately buzzing through his system. He could feel his heartbeat picking up, his senses sharpening, the darkness falling away. He came alive as Sam started to die.

His hips started to move again, without much of Dean’s input. It was all Sam, his blood, his life, his heart now pumping through dean’s veins. He could feel his little brother’s life leave him as his pleasure sky-rocketed, climaxing in an eerie dance of reaching for the stars while falling deeper into the dark.

When Sam opened his eyes again, Dean smirked a blood-stained grin. “Welcome to the undead, Sammy.”


End file.
